Behind Closed Doors
by Depressing Truths
Summary: In Blue Flag, Sakura is working underneath her old English teacher, Hatake Kakashi. While she is working, will a few things creep up to surprise her? KakaxSaku
1. THE boss

**Authoress' note: I'm not going to use Japanese at all in this. Basically, the only asian component is the last name first style and possibly a few chans and sans and senpais and bakas in there. It makes it easier for me. **

I don't own Naruto. I own this story though because I am writing it

* * *

**Last night, a man was murdered in the famous hotel, La Bostelle, beaten to death with a blunt object in one of the stair wells. He was found by a m**

"Sakura?" The woman looked up from her keyboard and saw Genma, a fellow staff reporter, at her door.  
"Oh, hello Genma. Sorry, I was typing up the murder article. The one that happened at La Bostelle. You heard?"  
"Yeah, but anyways, Boss wants to talk with you." This got Sakura's attention.  
"The boss? What happened?" She had been working at "Blue Flag" for 3 years, and never even had a glance of the mysterious boss that stayed behind his office door and hardly talked to anybody.  
"I dunno. But, don't worry, his secretary wasn't crying yet. Couldn't be that big of a deal." The same boss was the reason that secretaries were hard to hire, he scared away each one of the secretaries that he was assigned with. The last one had a mental breakdown after one meeting with him. The amazing Hatake Kakashi. The man said to be able to make anybody crazy with just a look. He was an amazing writer and publisher, but a horrible socialist, able to make a whole room silent with one word. It was both a honor and curse to work under him.  
"Ok. I'll be right there." There was no way she was in that building by accident. Haruno Sakura was a smart woman with nerves of steel. She wouldn't let him crush her. She had worked for her position in one of the most famous publishing and newspaper company in Konohagakure. And she was going to stay here, maniacal boss or no. She has dealt with him before.

* * *

Sakura had wanted to be a writer since she was 5. After reading so many books, she wanted to be able to transport people into their minds and to distant lands far beyond the reader's imagination. When she was 13, she had _him_ as her English teacher. Hatake Kakashi. The only teacher that could be completely hated yet universally liked.  
He was late everyday, did almost nothing, yet taught them everything they needed to learn. On the last day of school, his students all kind of sat there wondering how he did it. But, he did have his favorites. The class clown, Uzumaki Naruto had caught his attention on the first day by setting up the door so that when it opened, a chalkboard eraser fell down to hit Hatake-sensei' poofy head. Uchiha Sasuke, school heart-throb and top student just stood out. Haruno Sakura, another good student, stood out because of her pink hair and her obvious interest for reading and writing.

* * *

"Hatake-san, Haruno Sakura is here."  
"Let her in." He heard the clicks that her heels made on the hard wood floors, the perfectly measured steps that moved efficiently and confidence. He opened his eye when he heard the door of his office open, and saw who was once one of his prized students. One of his little trio that he actually still saw. Uzumaki Naruto dropped by to tease him, talk about what was happening, make sure that he was sleeping and usually dropped off a few copies of new books, especially books from Icha Icha series. Uchiha Sasuke was captain of police and usually helped them with crime articles and reviewed mystery and action books with Kakashi whenever he visited. And Sakura...  
"Hello Sakura, how are you today?"  
"Fine Hatake-san. But I don't think I'm here for chit-chat. What do you need me for?"  
"Well..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger? Aw, I shouldn't have, should I? Well, comment on this if you can. Just a warning though, this might go from Teen to Mature in a few chapters. Peace, and I hope that this becomes popular later on...**

_Ruefully yours-  
Depressing Truths_


	2. Surprise?

**Well, I got comments. Which I absolutely love, by the way! Yes, I know you guys all hate cliff hangers. But, what better way to keep interest? Haha!  
Sorry, but I will probably only update once a month. At best...**

**Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

"Well what?"  
"How would you like to stop writing articles-"  
"_WHAT??_"  
"-and be my secretary instead."  
"... Have you LOST it? Why do I have to be yo-"  
"It's either that or you can pack your bags and give your office to somebody el-"  
"I'll take it." There was that annoying face that you knew was smiling but couldn't see because he has that annoying mask on. He'd gotten his way this time, but she'll win the battle, just wait. "So, when do I start?"  
"Well, you start right about now. The old one has handed in her one-day notice. So move into that desk and be prepared to work." Sakura was simmering, wondering how he could do this. She was one of the best writers in this wing of the building, right behind Genma and, though she hated admitting it, Jiraiya. She told the facts and delivered them so fast that, before you knew it, she had hit straight home. It was just Sakura's style. But... "And remember, I'm the boss." Yeah... That...

* * *

"Hey Sakura, how'd it go and what happened?"  
"Hey Genma. Apparently I'm going to be the secretary for that cynical guy we call a boss. What's up with you?"  
"Well... Ino was going to throw a party and you're invited!"  
"Genma..."  
"It's not a date, Hinata is going too, and there are chocolate covered strawberries and Pocky."  
"... Fine. Tell Ino that I'm going. Is it formal or what?"  
"Just wear a miniskirt and I'll be happy"  
"... Genma..."  
"Fine, kill-joy. Ino said casual. And don't worry Sakura. Kakashi wouldn't fire somebody as hot as you."  
"Get going Genma, or else your face will be stuck inside that wall."  
"Fine, fine, I'm going already. Be at the main office room at six. See ya later beautiful."  
"Have a good afternoon Genma."

* * *

Walking up to the door of the building, Sakura had already gathered attention. For once, people saw her casual out fit of tight jeans and a dark, glimmering tank top, and the men were liking what they could see. Before they could take the chance and 'get a hold of the situation', Kakashi was there, being the perfect gentleman and holding the door open for her. The perfect gentleman wearing a thin, long sleeved shirt with attached mask and loose fitting jeans. Even though he was completely covered up, he got his own share of stares from the opposite sex. Apparently, mysterious was very appealing. But even Sakura had to admit that he had a good body with no extra flab. _Dammit, how can a guy get a body like that without plastic surgery? That's it. Mission one while being a secretary of Hatake Kakashi. Figure out as much as she can about him. He can't complain anyways. These details may help me do my job more effectively. Kukukukuku...  
_"Sakura, what is with that dark look on your face?" Breaking out of her reverie, Sakura looked up to give him a sparkling smile.  
"Nothing! Just annoyed by the stares. Those perverts..." A quick glance confirmed the fact that they were being stared at. She just had to groan. _There will be rumors about Kakashi and me tomorrow, I can feel it... _"I can't believe that you were invited though Sen... pai." _STUPID!! You almost called him sensei!  
_Kakashi noticed the slight pause but chose to ignore it. "Blame Genma. Otherwise I would be reading at home with a cup of coffee."  
Sakura rolled her eyes at that. _Reading Icha Icha with some sake in a grimy bar being eyed by the waitresses more like it. _Kakashi is often seen at bars hanging out with Genma, Anko, Kurinai and Jiraiya. By now they were close enough to the rented room to hear and feel the beats of the dance music. Once Sakura opened the door, the music could be felt vibrating through their chests. Kakashi disappeared in the crowd. She got pulled to the bar by Ino before she could fully adjust to the blinking neon lights.  
"So, you and Kakashi, huh? Who would of thought?"  
It took a while for Sakura to comprehend what her friend was implying. She blushed once she put together the pieces.  
"Oh! It's nothing like that. I'm his new secretary and we just met at the door! Genma invited him. We are not together or anything of the sort!"  
Ino just smirked as she passed Sakura a Shirly Temple and mixed her own Sex on the Beach. "Sure Sakura. Don't deny that you have a _bond_with Mr. Hot Hatake."  
"He's my, OUR, boss and he was my old teacher! Nothing is happening!" Seeing that Ino would not let the subject go, Sakura decided to avoid the topic. "I'll be in the bathroom if anything happens..." However, she was in for a surprise when she opened the bathroom door...  
_He does have a great body..._And with that last thought, she fainted, startling the others in the room who were previously dead to her presence.

* * *

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Rants? Hit the button and please leave me a message!**

_Lovingly yours,  
Depressing Truths_


	3. Plan Awry

**Well, I got some time. So I got bored, read a few Sasu/Saku fanfics, watched t.v., and started typing randomly. Don't really like this fanfic. Or my writing for that matter. But it is so hard to find _good_(ok, by good, I mean amazing. My expectations are... slightly high) fanfics. So might as well just work a tiny bit on my own pitiful one.**

_Depressingly yours:  
D. Truths_

**P.S.- Italics are Sakura's thoughts.  
P.S.S.- Be warned. Nothing too too too bad, but I did add citrus elements and a few choice curse words. This fanfic has made its way up to Rated M on the third chapter. Interesting.  
P.S.S.S.- I was so very extremely challenged by this chapter...**

* * *

_Crap. What the hell happened..._ Her vision was slightly blurry and she felt a little sore, but she could feel the soft velvet of a sofa underneath her. _Oh... Right...**Kakashi** happened..._ Walking into the restroom, she was slapped in the face by the sight of a pair of bodies making out, startled by the sight that **he **was shirtless and his jeans riding low on his chiseled hips, and all thoughts derailed when she saw a profile of his face. His **very** bare face. And she feinted when she saw him god damn **thrust** and **grind** his pelvis into the mystery woman's perfectly toned ass. _He was freaking humping a girl in the woman's bathroom. Where anybody could walk in... Such as me. _After a few blinks, her vision cleared, allowing her green eyes to see that she was laying in a small room that was slightly far away from 'party room'. _Which means... somebody carried me here. Somebody like... Kakashi. Crap. Wait, calm down, you can still walk out of here, sneak back to Ino, get killed for keeping her waiting, then everything can return to- _Unfortunately for Sakura, the door opened, revealing the item of her panicked thoughts: Kakashi.  
"Well Sakura?"  
_...normal? Shit... _There went that plan, straight out the window.

* * *

He knew it was risky to start inside the public woman's bathroom while a party was going on not so far away. There was a risk of getting caught, but he had to admit that Amara (that little she-devil) was right. The threat was a bit of a turn on, but when he heard something _whump _against the tiled floor, he swore his heart fell out of his chest. Finding an ex-student feint after walking in on you was stressful, and not worth it. And then he had to deal with her. His evenings entertainment was gone, and the only way he could save himself and Sakura from rumors was to sneak to a different room away from the party while she recovered. When he saw that she wouldn't wake for a bit, he left to get a few drinks. He would need them later on...  
But when he got back, she was partially awake. And staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.  
_This might take a while..._

"Well Sakura? How do you feel?"  
"H-how do I _feel_? Is that some type of sick joke?" She was pacing, a habit she apparently had not broken since being a student. "I just saw an adult that I _know _doing _it _in the women's bathroom! How do you think I feel?"  
And all the while, he was the calm in the storm, just listening and staring at Sakura while she let the shock leave her system.  
"I don't know why you are so panicked. Don't you think that adults have sex lives?"  
"Don't say it like that! I mean, I guess that you do, but I never thought that proof of your... fertility... would be pushed onto me like that! And you were my former teacher! Wouldn't you be shocked?"  
"Oh, I forgot. You always were the prudish one."  
"PRUDISH?!?! I'm sorry for not being a slut! I'm sure you had a lot of fun look up skirts and down shirts during class!"  
"Actually, I did. But that is not really the point. If you can't get over this small little subject, how do you expect to be an editor or writer? It has been shown that sex sells." Prodding at her one major weakness may have been harsh, but it was the only way to successfully get her aggravated.  
"I'll show you 'prudish'!" And you cannot blame Kakashi for what happened next. It was not his goal whatsoever. His goal was for her to overcome the one barrier in her writing, not to get her to take a whole different action.

She pulled his head down and she kissed him on the lips. Hard.  
Sure, the mask dulled some of the dramatic edge of the situation, but when do you get to kiss your teacher? Who was, admittedly, very attractive? And why wasn't he pulling- Why wasn't _she_ pulling away? When had her arms reached up over his neck to bring him closer? When had his hands laid upon her hips? These questions blazed through their minds, raised alerts, and Sakura sprang away as if burned.  
"You planned this, didn't you? Making me your secretary, me walking with you, me walking _in_ on you, the conversation?" She could not explain what was happening, and it was driving her crazy. Before anything else could happen, she broke the kiss and ran out the door, slamming it behind her to escape to the loud party scene and her probably drunk best friend.


End file.
